


Prima luce ad primum tenebris

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Incest, Moths, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he had few memories of his mother he did remember watching nightfall with her and Lucille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima luce ad primum tenebris

A chill wind swirled about as Thomas stood with Lucille outside the gates of Allerdale Hall. Indigo faded to midnight black and Lucille glanced up at him, he nodded and she raised the lantern to look down the path. Ever it was empty before and so it was now. Yet, they did this to keep the shared memory of their family alive.

The echo of Mother's words pulled him into that faintest of memories. "Prima luce ad primum tenebris, Thomas. From first light to first dark, we keep this lantern lit so that your father will find his way home. We do this too so that lost travelers may know help is close at hand."

When he looked up into Mother's pale face it was gentle in the lantern's light. Unlike his, Lucille's and Father's grey-eyes, Mother's were far more blue than grey. A bit away Lucille suddenly giggled, "Mum, Mum, what is it ? I think it landed in my hair."

Both amused and confused he turned to see a white bug atop his sister's black-haired head. He followed Mother over and the white bug suddenly started to circle around the lantern. Mother put her hand out and the bug lighted upon it. She crouched so that he could see it. Such a strange creature it was - two pairs of white wings and six legs all of it white as a moon beam.

Gently, Mother explained, "This my dear Lucille is a moth. They have always brought me luck, it is how I met your and Thomas' father actually. I lived a ways outside of Carlisle at the time, I was seventeen and my father had yet to find a man he considered worthy to be my husband. There'd been a rash of banditry in the area and I liked to see if I could find missed objects to keep. That night as I followed the moth I saw the outline of a carriage and heard shouting before a single shot of rifle fire split the air. What bandits had not died by your father's hand fled on horseback. Your father was injured, grazed in the side by an ancient musket ball. I took William home and helped my mother tend him, he was so grateful that he offered to marry me the very next day. For once my father accepted, this even before your father's title came to light. I could hardly believe it, the night before I was a mere civilian and the morning after I was Helen Sharpe, Lady of Allerdale Hall. All because of a moth I found my greatest loves. So I say this: trust the moths my little ones and they shall never lead you wrong."

Faintly, there was the sound of a wagon and he looked up to exclaim. "Mum, look Father is home !"

Since there was no one to care of propriety he rushed down the dusty path, toward the Shetland pony and Father. Father drew the old thing to a halt then leaned down to pick him up. "And how is Thomas Sharpe, Esquire, this fine night ?"

He embraced Father before replying, "I am good, Father, how are you ?"

Light glinted off the loose curls under Father's top hat as a kiss was pressed against his forehead. "Well enough until I see your mother and sister." Father sat him down then clucked the horse onward to the gates.

Mother put the lantern down then walked to Father's side. "Welcome home, my good Sir Sharpe."

"What home would it be if not for my lovely Lady ? Is dinner ready ?"

"Yes, inside Thomas, Lucille. Make sure you wash up and we shall join you in a minute."

Carefully, he climbed down to rejoin his sister. With the moth again in her hair, Lucille took up the lantern and grinned at him.  

The present called him as Lucille murmured, "Thomas, is that what I think it is ?"

Briefly, he peered down the road, a dark shape was staggering into sight. "I should say it is, our evening plans shall have to wait then. To the house, quickly now, darling - cloths, hot water and tea."

She kissed him, nodded, handed him the lantern then hurried away. As Thomas started toward the man a moth fluttered over his head. 


End file.
